


Kinkmas 2020

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dildo Riding, Dry Humping, Edging, FaceTime Sex, Frottage, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: 1. Sergio Reguilon/Pierre Emile Højbjerg2. Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks3. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk4. Sergio Reguilon/Pierre Emile Højbjerg (Part 2)
Relationships: Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks, Pierre-Emile Højbjerg/Sergio Reguilón, Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Sergio and Pierre

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt 'Reguilon/Hojbjerg watching a movie together'.

Pierre hated Christmas movies. They were cringy, predictable and incredibly unoriginal. He didn’t enjoy them one bit. All that said, Sergio had somehow managed to coax him into watching Elf with him. 

It was late on Christmas day and they were spending the night in a hotel in Wolverhampton in preparation for their boxing day fixture. They’d kindly gotten Christmas Eve off to spend with their families but they’d had to report back to training the following morning because of their busy schedule.

He didn’t mind spending the holiday with his teammates he’d actually grown fond of quite a few of them since he’d joined. Sergio especially. He had a way of charming people and to his own defence most of the team had also grown fond of the boy. Pierre wasn’t really the ‘friendship’ type, he firmly believed in the saying ‘there are no friends in football’, or well, he had done before he signed for Spurs. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore, mostly because Sergio would be heartbroken if Pierre ever admitted to it. 

“I love this bit” Sergio hit his arm to get his attention, pointing at the laptop screen. 

Will Ferrell’s character ran around in circles having discovered what turning doors were. Pierre had seen the movie before, despite his dislike for Christmas films. He pretended he hadn’t though, for the boy’s sake. 

Sergio had insisted on watching a film. He’d said that he’d had a tradition since he was a kid, he always watched a movie on Christmas day. Pierre could never really say no to the kid, not when he’d knocked on his door with his Spurs pj’s on, smiling from ear to ear. 

“How many times have you watched this?” Pierre asked. 

“Many many times”

*

He yawned as the end credits rolled on the screen in front of him. He looked over to his right and saw that the boy had fallen asleep next to him. Curled up on his side, hands tucked underneath his pillow where his cheek rested. Pierre shut down the laptop and looked at the boy who had peacefully drifted away into sleep. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up, it would’ve been cruel to even consider it. So he turned off the lights and tucked himself in underneath the soft covers.

He woke up at some point during the night, finding that the boy had also gotten more comfortable. The left back still laying on his side, however he was considerably closer that he’d been before. The boy had one arm around Pierre’s waist, basically hugging him from behind and his forehead pressed between Pierre’s shoulder blades. He could feel Sergio’s warm breath on him. It was well known Sergio was clingy, not in a bad way though, he was just very affectionate. He hugged anyone and everyone around him, so it wasn’t really a surprise he now found himself basically being the little spoon with the boy. 

Did he mind it? Not really.

The next time he woke up was when his alarm rang. He blinked his heavy eyelids open, quickly realizing the both of them had found another position in their sleep. Pierre now on his back and Sergio still hugging his waist, with one of the left back’s legs slotted in between Pierre’s. He sighed and reached for his phone on the nightstand, turning the ringing alarm off. He heard Sergio let out a groan hugging him a bit tighter, and Pierre would have laughed if he hadn’t noticed the boy's erection pressing up against his thigh.

He was surprised by his own reaction, or well...lack thereof. He looked down at Sergio who had his head resting on Pierre’s chest. The boy slowly blinked awake, his sleepy eyes not daring to look up at Pierre, probably realizing the same Pierre just had. He was hard. 

However the boy didn’t move either. Maybe he was waiting for Pierre to tell him to move, make a comment about his erection. Laugh it off,  _ laugh at him.  _ He didn’t, If it had been anyone else, he would’ve, he would’ve been quick out of bed in no time but not with Sergio, no he found himself wanting to stay. 

They were both awake, both of them aware the other was awake, both of them waiting for the other to make the next move. None of them said a word to each other. Pierre didn’t know why, but he raised his knee just a bit, pressing it up on the boy’s hardness. Sergio’s breath hitched, the slightest hint of a moan escaping him, surprised at the sudden move. They both stilled for a moment, Pierre even more surprised at how much he’d enjoyed the reaction.

The boy’s hips shifted ever so slightly against Pierre’s thigh, seeking more, asking permission to get more. And who was the midfielder to deny him? He raised his thigh again and this time he felt the boy meet his movements. 

Sergio moved his hips lazily against the midfielders thigh. The boy still had his pj’s on, the thin material creating friction against the boy's cock. The bed sheet had somehow managed to slide down their legs as the boy started to ride his thigh. Sergio shifted up a bit, his legs spreading wide due to the size of Pierre’s thigh. 

Pierre wondered if it felt good, rubbing against him like that. It looked like it did, and by the sound of the whimpers and moans that escaped Sergio’s lips, he guessed he was correct. The midfielder slid his hand down the boy’s spine placing a firm hand on his lower back, pressing him closer to his body.

Serigo’s eyes flickered up, his breath uneven and a bit ragged. He looked so innocent and sweet, brows furrowed with pleasure, plump lips parted as little moans escaped them. The visual was sinful, he looked like a horny boy desperate to get himself off. Sergio’s petite frame moving against his own much bigger body, Pierre hated how much watching him like this turned him on. How desperate and needy he looked. 

Pierre slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Sergio’s bottoms, realizing the boy didn’t have any underwear on, the knowledge making his head spin a bit. Sergio had come to his room without any underwear on-

He pushed them down to the left backs thighs exposing the boy's erection, his warm skin finally pressing against his.

“That feel better?” Pierre said with a raspy tone, undeniably turned on by the boy’s little show.

Sergio nodded unable to say anything, his desperate movements getting more frantic. Pierre felt the left backs cock rub up and down against him, he felt all of him. 

“Good boy, you’re doing good”

Sergio let out a desperate moan. The sound went straight to Pierre’s own throbbing dick. The left back’s movements sped up and Pierre felt a trail of precum smear against his thigh. He was really wet, his cock dripping as he grinded on the bigger man.

The boy lost himself for a moment, tucking his face into the crook of Pierre’s neck. His rhythm becoming sloppy and sloppier by the second. He couldn’t help but meet the Spaniard’s movements, his own cock desperate for friction. The room filled with the sound of the bed creaking and their heavy breaths getting louder.

Pierre flipped them around and settled in between the left back’s legs. It took the boy by surprise, his brown eyes confused, chest falling and rising quickly. This was how he liked it, he liked to be in control, he wanted to be the one to make the boy cum. 

He removed his own boxers and revealed his erection. Sergio’s eyes locking with the girthy length almost immediately. Pierre gave it a few slow strokes and he swore he saw the boys cock twitch in front of him. Pierre wrapped his fingers around the boy’s erection, bringing his own closer so that they were rubbing against each other. Sergio threw his arms behind his head, holding on to the bedframe, closing his eyes in pleasure as Pierre started jerking them off together. Pierre placed his free hand flat on the left backs stomach, moving it up underneath his t-shirt. Sergio blinked his eyes open, mouth hung open watching the midfielders every move. 

Pierre found the boy’s nipple and started rubbing and pinching it. And as expected the boy was just as sensitive as he’d imagined.

“Joder” The boy swore in spanish, breath shaky as he exhaled. The midfielder couldn’t help but smirk.

He tightened the grip around their cocks and started stroking them faster, pumping them both in a steady rhythm, Sergio arched his back into it, lifting his hips as he did. He rubbed the boy’s sensitive nipple faster, wanting to reduce the boy into a mess. He was  _ so sensitive. _

Pierre never thought he’d enjoy jerking another man,  _ his teammate _ , off this much. Sergio was different though, he couldn’t explain it, he just was. A kind of different that would make the straightest man on earth question their sexuality if they spent enough time with him, if they saw him like Pierre did. He’d never wanted to fuck another man as badly as he did now, he’d never wanted to dominate another person more. 

“Say my name” Pierre whispered in a tone that sent shivers down the boys spine. 

“Pierre” Sergio said, and it was like music to his ears. He took his cock in one hand, shifting all the focus on to the boy. With his other hand, he started playing with the Spaniards' balls. Sergio let out the most beautiful sound he’d heard, his hips fucking up into Pierre’s closed fist. He was so desperate, eyes glued shut, hair stuck on his forehead.

“Again”   
  


“Pierre, Pierre, Pierre” The boy repeated over and over again, sounding more and more desperate each time, as the midfielder milked him closer to his orgasm. 

The Dane jerked him off faster and faster, the strokes becoming rougher, massaging his balls expertly and rubbing the skin right underneath them. It drove the boy insane. 

Sergio came without a warning, he shot his load into Pierre’s fist, his moans ringing in the midfielders ears. The boy grabbed on to him and pulled him closer as his body orgasmed in the most beautiful way. It was a wonderful sight and he wasted no time, bringing his fist to his own cock. He himself jerked off with his cum covered hand, the boy watching him through lazy eyes. It didn’t take long for him to come after that, groaning and moaning as he shot his load onto Sergio’s stomach. 

Pierre dropped down beside the boy and they lay there for a while, catching their breath. Pierre threw his arm over his eyes, in disbelief of what had just happened. Sergio shifted beside him and Pierre looked over at the boy. They had a moment before the boy broke into a smile. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” He chuckled. His boyish grin made it impossible for Pierre not to reciprocate the smile.

“You can’t tell anyone about this Sergio-” Pierre started.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. I promise” 

Sergio held his pinky up, and Pierre couldn’t believe this was the guy that had made his dick hard 20 minutes ago. The midfielder rolled his eyes and linked his own pinky with the boy’s. 

“Good, now go shower before I do something stupid again”

“Yes, boss” The boy said sheepishly, knowing exactly what he was doing. He left the door open as he entered the bathroom, giving him one quick look before entering. Pierre dropped his head on his pillow, wondering how the fuck he’d gotten himself in this situation, and why the fuck he was enjoying it this much.

“Merry Christmas” He whispered to himself.


	2. Jan Vertonghen and Harry Winks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winksy gets a special gift from a special someone

He stared at the box in front of him. It was wrapped in christmas wrapping and it had a little note attached to it. He reached for the note, confused as to who would’ve sent him a present this early. It all made sense when he opened it however. The note read;

  


**_Merry Christmas Winksy. I know you miss me,_ **

**_so here’s something to remind you of me._ **

  


**_Jan x_ **

  


He couldn’t help but chuckle at the note, he did miss Jan, he really did. Winksy slowly unwrapped the package and as soon as he did he saw what it was. He should’ve figured it out quicker to be honest. Jan had bought him a dildo, of course he had. He was relieved he’d been wise enough to open the gift alone and not around his girlfriend, that would’ve been an awkward conversation to have.

  


_ ‘Hey my teammate and I used to fuck around with, yes the one that is married. They’re in an open relationship, which is besides the point because I’m not gay, I might be bi- I don’t know- I just really like getting fucked’.  _

  


Thank fuck she hadn’t been there. 

  


He took his phone out and dialed the Belgians number. It took two rings for the older man to pick up. 

  


“Hey”

  


“I got your gift” Harry said and he heard the other man chuckle, clearly proud of himself.

  


“And…?”

  


“You bought me a dildo Jan”

  


“Yeah it was either that or a watch, I figured you’d get much more use out of the dildo” Jan responded, sounding awfully smug, and Winksy would’ve been lying if he said it wasn’t true.

  


“You’re unbelievable” He laughed.

  


“I know. You like it?”

  


He let himself have a proper look at the package, it looked...perfect.

  


“I do”

  


“Is the size good?”

  


Winksy felt his heart race the way only Jan could make it. He opened the package up and took the toy out. He wrapped his fingers around it and felt the silicone length up and down. It wasn’t too big or too small, it kind of reminded him-

  


“Reminds me of yours” Winksy said in an almost whisper, blood rushing south to his dick. Not realizing he’d said it out loud.

  


“I made sure it would” Jan’s tone lower than it had been, sounding more aroused.

  


“Thank you” He would’ve never thought he’d be thanking Jan Vertonghen for sending him a dildo. Yet there he was doing that exact thing.

  


“You alone?”

  


“Why?” 

  


“Because I know you’re hard right now, thinking about putting it inside you” Jan said matter of factly. And he was spot on. His mind was spinning at the thought, cock hard as a rock.

  


“Yes- I’m alone”

  


“Good, I’ve got some time- I want to see you try it out Winksy”

  


“Okay”

  


He basically jogged up the stairs into his bedroom, cock throbbing in anticipation. He was scared at how quickly Jan had gotten him aroused, how just hearing his tone change made him want to get on his hands and knees. No one, not even his girlfriend had ever come close to making him feel that way.

  


Harry removed all his clothes and placed a large towel on the middle of the bed. He threw his strawberry flavoured lube on the bed along with the dildo Jan had bought him. He sat down on the towel he’d placed on the bed and turned around so that he was facing the phone he’d placed on the nightstand. He switched to facetime and waited for Jan to pick up. 

  


“You look incredible,  _ fuck _ ” Jan said as he saw Winksy getting into position on the bed. The older man was in bed, shirtless. And Winksy could tell he was already palming himself. He flashed Jan a smile before laying down on the bed. 

  


His knees bent and legs spread wide, exposing his tiny little pink hole. He rose up and rested on his forearms, one hand in his mouth already as he sucked on his fingers, coating them with saliva to make them wet. He then brought them down to his hole, circling them around, feeling it clench in anticipation. 

  


“You’re such a naughty boy Winksy, playing with yourself like that”

  


“I am” He said, inserting two fingers at once, loving the slight burn the intrusion gave him. “I want your cock so bad Daddy” He moaned, never breaking eye contact with Jan on the screen. He knew how the word  _ Daddy _ drove Jan insane, he knew exactly how weak it made him.

“Do you do it often baby? Do you finger yourself often?” 

  


Jan started stroking himself, watching Winksy’s every move.

  


“Almost every day” He moaned as he searched for his sweet spot. “And I always think of you- of you being inside me”

  


He’d missed this, the sex, the dirty talk, Jan. They texted pretty frequently and had phone sex a few times before, but it didn’t happen nearly as often as he’d liked it too. Of course it didn’t come anywhere near the real thing, to Jan being with him, touching him, fucking him. But it was something at the very least. Also, he quite enjoyed being watched. He was someone else around Jan, he was completely different around his girlfriend. He couldn’t be the same person around her, he wasn’t really sure if he could. Jan brought out something in him no one else really could. 

  


“Faster Winksy”

  


He moaned, and followed the older man’s directions. Fingering himself with a quicker pace. Two fingers thrusting in and out at a quick and relentless pace. The boy threw his head back, hitting his prostate with every push. “Fuck” He moaned as he worked himself open, rolling his hips back. 

  


“Another finger baby, I want to see your little hole well stretched okay?”

  


“Y-yes Daddy”

  


He inserted another finger, feeling his walls stretch even further. His mouth hung open with pleasure as he started to fuck himself again. His fingertips brushing against his sweet spot. He was really sensitive, something Jan knew about all too well. He used to stimulate him until he begged for mercy.

  


“It feels so good, fuck me” Winksy whined, gone in his own pleasure, his mind hazy. “I want your cock J-Jan, I need it”

  


“Take it, take it and suck on it baby, make it nice and wet for Daddy”

  


He wasted no time and grabbed a hold of the dildo, bringing it to his lips. He locked eyes with Jan as he started making out the silicone tip, one hand still working himself open. It was a hell of a sight and he knew it was good when he saw the other man's hand working his own cock vigorously. 

  


He licked the tip before wrapping his lips around the length. He hummed as he started sucking the toy off skillfully. He closed his eyes, loving how filled he felt. Harry bobbed his head up and down, looking at himself on the screen as he did. He looked so desperate, it was criminal. He deepthroat the length multiple times, feeling the silicone dick hit the back of his throat, proud of himself for fighting off his gag reflexes. He pulled off, a trail of saliva following, his freckled flushed cheeks and swollen lips mouthed at the tip, licking and kissing the toy like he would a real cock, Jan’s cock.

  


“You’re driving me fucking insane Winksy” 

  


Harry smiled, hearing those words from Jan’s mouth was everything he needed to hear. 

  


“How do you want me Daddy” Winksy asked in the most sweet and innocent voice, the one that drove Jan crazy.

  


“On your belly, ass up. I want to see your pink little hole”

  


He quickly obeyed, flipping onto his stomach, spread his legs as far apart as he could before pushing his ass up. He looked at the visual in the mirror to his left, he looked like the sluttiest boy. Winksy spread his cheeks, he was fully exposed and ready.

  


“Now put it in” Jan said, sounding breathless.

  


The boy lubed up the toy before inserting it into himself, the strawberry flavored lube smelling delicious. He gave it a quick lick before finally aligning it to his entrance. He moaned, feeling the dildo slide into him, stretching his little hole even further. When it was fully inserted, he rested on one elbow. He looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, he’d never looked more ready to be fucked. 

  


He wondered what his teammates would say if they saw him like this, sweet innocent Winksy playing with himself, desperate to be fucked. He wondered who’d fuck him if he asked nicely. Eric? He probably would if he wasn’t too busy checking Dele out. Toby? Maybe, but he was too much of a family man. He wanted Pierre to fuck him, there was something about he carried himself that made his knees weak. Also Matt, he definitely wanted Matt to fuck him, the accent really did it for him. 

  


He fucked himself slowly, taking every inch in bit by bit. It was definitely bigger than his fingers, but the fingering had allowed it to slide in a lot easier. The way the stretch made him feel was indescribable. He loved the feeling, the slight burn, being filled and fucked senseless. Nothing beat that feeling. The toy felt incredible, as close to the real thing as he was going to get. 

  


“Faster Winksy, faster”

  


Harry did as he was told and quickened the pace. His cock dripping precum on to the mattress, eyes glued shut and mouth hung open. He kept moaning into the room as he fucked himself. He could cry, it felt that good. 

  


“Yeah you like that baby? You like having your sweet hole abused like that?”

  


“Mhm fuck yeah Daddy I do” He cried out.

  


“Ride it baby, ride it for me”

  


He pushed himself up to a sitting position, and turned around to face Jan again. He lowered himself down on the dildo, the switch of position making it easier to hit his spot with each move. He looked Jan in the eyes, cheeks flushed red, eyes watery with pleasure. 

  


“Does that feel good Winksy, riding that cock. I know how much you wanted it baby, how much you were craving it, weren’t you?”

  


Winksy nodded, chest falling and rising quickly.

  


“Just close your eyes baby, think about me, think about me fucking you, sliding my big cock into your little hole. Think about me stretching you out, pounding you so fucking hard you forget what day it is” Jan said, voice filled with lust and breathing heavy. Harry moaned sweetly as he pictured the scene in front of him. Jan’s hands on him, touching him just like he needed to be touched. 

  


He rode it like it was Jan’s cock, like he was giving him the best ride he’d ever gotten. He bounced up and down, rolled his hips in an excruciating rhythm, his cock leaking like crazy. He looked back at his reflection in the mirror as he rode the toy, his hair was a mess, cheeks flushed red, wet lips parted in pleasure. His moans never stopped, bed creaking with his movements. He kept riding it until he couldn’t anymore, until he could feel his thighs shaking underneath him. 

  


He dropped back against the mattress, his head on his pillow. He brought his legs up to his chest spearding them wide and started fucking himself again, he was close, really close. 

  


”I miss you so much Jan” He moaned desperately as he pushed every inch of it in. ”I miss you so so much”

  


He was a mess, mumbling Jan’s name over and over as he fucked himself as fast and deep as he could. His other hand took a hold of his very sensitive dick. 

  


”I miss you too baby, you’re doing so well”

  


”Fuck- I, I wish you were here” Winksy mumbled, he felt his eyes water, the pleasure overwhelming.

  


”I know, I know” Jan groaned, Winksy could tell he was also close. Stroking his meat in time with Winksy’s movements.

  


”Jan, I want to see you, all of you”

  


Jan changed to the back camera on his phone turning it so that Winksy could watch him stroke his length. He was so hard and so big and fuck how he’d missed it. Mouth almost watering at the sight.

  


Harry felt himself nearing his orgasm, eyes glued to the screen.

  


“Yeah, you’re such a good boy, stroke that little cock of yours. Let me see you cum baby” Jan moaned in his low and raspy tone, the one that made Harry absolutely weak. 

  


He couldn’t hold back for much longer, toes already curling. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum so hard” 

  


“Come for Daddy”

  


His balls tightened and he pushed the dildo in as far as he could, he came shortly after that. His body shaking with pleasure as he shot his load all over himself. He hadn’t cum that hard in ages. He felt like jelly, covered in semen. 

  


He took the phone in his hand. He looked completely fucked out, hair stuck to his forehead, eyes glossy, lips wet and cheeks pink. He looked cute, he had to admit. Jan was breathing heavy on the other side, he’d cum at some point during Winksy’s orgasm.

  


“Fuck, that was hot” Jan said, slightly out of breath.

  


“Almost as good as the real thing” Winksy responded, a cheeky smile on his lips, knowing what Jan’s reaction would be. 

  


“Don’t say that or I swear I’ll travel up to London and show you”

  


“I’ll be waiting then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, it means the world to me<33 I'm also on Tumblr (Trentvandijk) come say hi! Next up: Virgil/Trent


	3. Trent and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Virgil wakes up by the sound of Trent masturbating"

Virgil woke up to the sound of bed sheets rustling. The quiet hotel room slowly got filled with a muffled sound that came from his right. The sleep in his body washed away as he blinked himself awake, slowly becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. He was sharing a room with Trent, which was quite unusual since they were normally assigned separate rooms on away day. This time however there’d only been a few single rooms, the rest had been doubles. 

Virgil’s tired eyes tried to focus in on the movements, trying to figure out the source of the noise. The dark made it hard to do so. He leaned up on his elbow to get a better look and that’s when he realised what was happening. Virgil felt his heartbeat quicken, heat rising in his body as he realized the boy was pleasuring himself. 

He could see the outline of the boy’s body under the covers, legs spread wide apart as his fist moved up and down underneath the covers. His face scrunched up in pleasure, completely unaware that Virgil had woken up. Virgil felt blood rushing south, the sensual nature of what he was witnessing making him hard.

There was something mesmerizing about watching Trent getting lost in his own pleasure. The thought that he’d been too horny to resist getting himself off, too horny to care about the consequences of getting caught was too much to process. The pleasure over-weighing every other reasonable decision in the boys mind that he just hadn’t been able to resist his urges. That’s why he couldn’t bring himself to look away, that’s why he lay there and watched in silence.

Virgil felt himself harden in his boxers, getting stiffer by the second as he listened to the quiet whimpers and moans. The air lay thick in the room as he took the erotic sounds and visual of Trent’s pleasure. 

In a sudden moment he saw Trent’s eyes flicker open and just like that their eyes met in the dark. To his surprise, the boy didn’t stop, maybe he was too far gone to, maybe he didn’t have the willpower to do so, but he didn’t look away either. 

Virgil didn’t really know what was happening, but he couldn’t take his eyes away, the tension between them building. He laid back against the mattress and watched the boy closely. Trent’s eyes were locked with his, his head pressed against the pillow. He had a mouth full of his bed sheets, biting down on it to muffle the sounds of his moans. He could’ve sworn his movements sped up. 

Virgil couldn’t help but snake his own hand down his boxers, pressing down on his shaft trying to relieve some pressure. He felt his fat cock twitch and filthy thoughts filled his mind. He was surprised how much watching Trent was turning him on. Really surprised. Or maybe there was something about Trent knowing he was being watched, something about him just being too horny to stop, maybe that’s what turned him on so much.

Virgil let his bed sheet’s rest on his thighs purposely, lazily stroking his dick for Trent to see. The boy’s eyes flickered down to his length, his stare as intense or maybe even more intense as it previously had been. 

Trent removed the soft fabric from his mouth, getting a bit bolder, letting the older man hear him. His breath was ragged, moans quiet, but there. Virgil matched his strokes with Trent’s, their fists moving up and down at the same pace. Bed sheets rustling from the boy’s side of the room. Virgil watched him, knowing he should’ve never seen it, knowing he shouldn’t have been this turned on by watching the right back play with himself. 

The thought that the boy had woken up in the middle of the night with an erection, that it had been too distracting to ignore. That he’d then sneaked his hand down his briefs and started to masturbate whilst Virgil was asleep. It was all too much.

The longer the time passed the more frantic the boy’s movements got, unable to control himself. Virgil could sense that Trent was close by the sound of the boy's short breaths. Trent pumped his cock faster and faster, his thighs shifting, hips lifting off the bed slightly, moans becoming louder and louder. Virgil watched him, mimicking his movements, his own balls tightening as his orgasm neared. The pleasure bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Trent came shortly after. With a few rough strokes he quietly cried out, his sweet moans causing Virgil to shoot his own load. They both came together, the sound of moans filled the quiet room. 

It was an intimate moment, the way their breaths synced whilst coming down from their highs. He couldn’t believe that they’d just done that, that it had turned him on as much as it had. Neither of them said a word to each other. It wasn’t a shameful silence, just one that was too complicated to fill with words. He watched Trent wipe himself clean with his underwear, the boy’s eyes flickering over to Virgil who was watching him through lazy eyes. The normally shy right back flashed him a smile and Virgil couldn’t help but feel this was exactly what the boy had wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one!! It was a bit shorter than usual but I promise the next one's a bit longer. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this they motivate me to keep writing and they always bring a smile to my face<3


	4. Sergio and Pierre (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio finds himself in Pierre's bed...again.

It was late at night when he heard the knock on his door. He had just been getting ready for bed when he’d heard that someone was at his door. They were at the Lodge so it hadn’t been a mystery of who it could’ve been. He wasn’t surprised in the least to find Reggy standing there, in his spurs pj’s that made him look way younger than he was. 

“I couldn’t sleep”

Pierre let his eyes wander and hadn't taken long to notice that the boy was hard. His eyes met the left back’s knowing ones, he’d come there for one thing and one thing only.

“Come in”

Reggy got comfortable under the sheets, clothes still on. Pierre joined him on the other side, his mind racing back to the night they’d shared a week ago. He lay down beside him on his side, Pierre in only a pair of boxers and a white nike t-shirt. He switched off the lights and let the darkness wash over them.

”Why are you here?” Pierre whispered.

“I don’t know”

“I think you do”

”I...I want you to touch me...down there” Reggy whispered, doe eyed and lashes fluttering, it looked sinful. ”Like you did last time. I want you to make me feel good again”

”We can’t keep doing this”

”Please”

His heart was racing, he knew he should’ve said no to the man, but he wasn’t able to. There was no way he could deny him the pleasure he so desperately craved. 

Pierre moved his hand over Reggy’s crotch, the boy’s hips lifting ever so slightly at the touch. Sergio spread his legs, enough to make it easy for Pierre to touch him. He couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s eagerness, how desperate he was for it, it made his own cock come to life in his boxers. He palmed him through the thin material, he could tell the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear this time either. He removed the covers, needing to see exactly what he was doing. Pierre saw the outline of his cock through the trousers, how it strained against the material and created a little tent. A wet patch had formed where his tip was. He squeezed his tip good over the material causing the boy to whimper.

“Such a horny little boy” He whispered, his raspy voice filled with lust.

He gave the left backs balls a light slap, and Reggy couldn’t help but squeeze his legs together. A moan escaping his beautiful lips. He repeated it, slapping him lightly, loving the way his body reacted. His balls tightly outlined against the cotton fabric.

“Take off your clothes” 

Reggy did as he was told, discarding his pj’s laying on his back naked, hard and ready.

”You’re already wet for me, so horny” Pierre said, voice low as his fingers ghosted over the boy's sensitive tip. He gathered some precum between his thumb and finger and felt the sticky substance between his fingertips. 

”Did you play with yourself before coming here?”

Pierre rubbed his thumb against the boy’s slit, his tip sensitive to the touch. Reggy bit his lip and nodded. 

“What did you say?” Pierre asked, needing to hear him say it.

“Y-yes”

He took a light grip around the boy’s shaft and slowly started to jerk him off. Reggy moaned, his eyes glued shut, getting lost in it. He would never get tired of the sight, watching him as he got pleasured like this. Seeing how much he wanted it, how much he needed it. He wanted to drag it out, he wanted to see the boy as a mess. He tightened his grip around the boy's sensitive cock and gave him a few fast and rough strokes before loosening his grip, taking his hands off him completely.

Sergio looked up at him confused as to why he’d stopped but just as he was about to say something Pierre started playing with his nipples. He circled his thumb around one of them and took the one closest to him into his mouth, licking and biting. He rubbed and licked them like a clit, the boy gripping onto anything he could find. Pierre kept licking and biting and with his other hand he found the boy's balls. He massaged them gently between his fingers, Sergio’s hips moving back and forth as his cock was left neglected and over stimulated. Pierre took his time, loving the way the boy cried out in moans, so fucking horny it drove him mad.

“P-Pierre” The boy let out a ragged breath. 

“So desperate aren’t you huh?” Pierre mumbled, feeling his own cock throb painfully in his own boxers. He stopped playing with the left back’s sensitive nipples and diverted all of his attention towards Reggy’s cock. It was so hard, leaking from the tip on to the boy’s abdomen. He loved watching the way it occasionally twitched whenever he ghosted his fingers over it. Pierre ran his finger over the length, holding it with the lightest of touches between his finger and thumb. He was aware that he was teasing the boy, that it was agonizing for him. 

Sergio’s eyes locked with his, eyes pleading, desperate for more. He didn’t say anything though, he was being a good boy, letting Pierre touch him the way he wanted to. 

“Does that feel good, Sergio?” Pierre whispered in the very short distance between them. He could feel Sergio’s warm breath on him.

“Mhmm” The boy let out a content sound. His eyes hazy with pleasure, flickering between Pierre’s eyes and lips. It took every bit of willpower in the Dane to not close the gap between them.

“You’re being so good, so patient- I’m going to make you feel so so good” 

Pierre couldn’t help but let his finger wander. Mind filling up with thoughts he’d never really had before. He moved his finger down, past the boy’s balls and further down than it ever had been, testing the waters, seeing what reaction he’d get. Pierre’s cock twitched as he found the boy's entrance, loving the way Sergio’s legs parted ever so slightly. He’d never done anything remotely close to this before however the urge was too strong to deny. He didn’t push it in no, he kept it there circling the hole with the tip of his fingers. Imagining the way it would feel if he did, imagining the noises he’d draw from the innocent looking boy. Wondering whether he could take him, take his cock- 

He stopped and put some distance between them, feeling himself getting carried away. The midfielder got up and removed his own clothes, throwing them on the floor somewhere. The boy watched on with hazy eyes as the bigger man’s cock sprung free. Pierre got on the bed again, this time sitting on his knees in front of the boy’s spread out legs, lazily stroking his dick as the left back watched. Sergio, brought his hand to his own cock, desperately needing touch. But Pierre slapped his hand away, stopping him from touching himself.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself, do you understand?” 

Sergio gave him a nod.

“I want you to lay there and watch me stroke myself, I want you to watch closely” Pierre ordered. There was something very sexy about it, about being watched.

Pierre’s eyes were on the boy who watched him. The Spaniards cock twitching every once in a while against his hip bone, clearly aroused by watching the midfielder get off. Pierre liked it, he liked knowing the left back was attracted to him, and not just the act. That it wasn’t just about needing release from the first person who was willing to give. It was something more.

He worked his hand up and down slowly, working his slick cock until it was rock hard. Pierre’s cock was big, he’d always prided himself in it, he wasn’t afraid to show it off. He enjoyed the quick glances he’d get in the changing room, he enjoyed walking around like he owned the place. And he knew it wasn’t the first time Reggy had seen him, but it felt just as good to show it off. There was a hunger in the boy’s eyes, one he hadn’t really seen before.

“Please, P-Pierre” The left back whined after a while, his knuckles white from gripping onto the bedsheets to tight.

”Tell me what you want”

“Please...I-I need to touch '' His spanish accent was thicker than usual, his mind clearly a hazy mess from the arousal.

“You can’t”

“Can you touch me?” He asked, eyes pleading.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes, please”

Pierre spit on to his palm before reaching for the Spaniards glistening dick, putting him out of his misery. He was so sensitive to the touch, breath hitching as Pierre wrapped his fingers around his base. He wasn’t going to last much longer that was for sure. He started stroking the boy slowly, alternating between rough and fast strokes. He moved up the boy’s body as his hand worked Reggy’s cock. They were really close, both of them getting lost in each other. The boy looked a mess, a gorgeous horny mess.

They couldn’t take their eyes off each other, foreheads now pressed together. He loved hearing the way Sergio’s breath hitched everytime he picked up the pace, he loved the way Sergio’s legs tangled with his, and how he reached to grab on to Pierre’s back to have him closer. He loved listening to the boy’s sinful moans and whimpers. He loved how Sergio’s cock fit in his palm so perfectly, how it felt like they’d been doing this for years, how he already knew spots that made the boy weak.

He picked up the speed. Reggy’s hips moving in a rhythm meeting Pierre’s fist, desperate for release. If anyone had walked in on them they would’ve thought Pierre was giving the boy the best fuck of his life. It wasn’t far from the truth, the only thing that was missing was penetration. Just the thought of it made his head spin.

”Cum for me Reggy” Pierre whispered, voice raspy and full of lust. He stroked him faster and faster and Sergio’s little moans became louder and more desperate. He was on the verge, Pierre could tell he was going to cum at any moment. About thirty seconds later the boy shot his load into Pierre’s fist, orgasm taking over his body. Sergio’s legs were shaking as every single last drop was milked out of his sensitive cock. 

Pierre’s breath fell and rose as heavy as the boy. He dropped himself next to him on the mattress, eyes glued on the Spaniard. Reggy was breathless, spent, a post coital mess. Still, he somehow found the energy to reach over and grab Pierres dick. Pierre, who was still very hard. It was the first time the boy had touched him there, his hands much smaller than his own but still quite different from a woman’s touch. He wanted to tell him to stop, wanted to tell him that this wasn’t what they did, it wasn’t a part of their unspoken agreement. Yet, he couldn’t tell him to stop, he didn’t have that much self control. 

Sergio moved closer to Pierre’s body, the boy’s hand picking up a rhythm between his legs. Pierre laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes, letting the pleasure flood through his body. Sergio was good at it, very good. He supposed it wasn’t really surprising considering the boy was good at pretty much everything. 

He couldn’t help but let out a low moan as he felt Reggy’s thumb slide over his slit. Pierre opened his eyes and the boy had his eyes fixed on where his hand was. Focused on getting it right, twisting and flicking his wrist, making Pierre feel good. 

Suddenly he felt the boy move lower down his body, settling in between Pierre’s thighs. He was about to ask what the boy was doing, when the feeling of Reggy’s tongue on the tip of his dick stopped his train of thoughts. 

“Fuck- Reggy”

The boy gave his tip little kitten licks, licking him like a delicious lollipop. Pierre couldn’t help but curse, not having expected it at all. 

“You taste good” The boy said as he licked up and down his shaft.

His cock twitched with pleasure against Sergio’s tongue, and he could’ve sworn he felt the boy smile. Pierre rose onto his elbows, resting on his forearms as he watched the boy work his lips around his length. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it, his fist moving up and down the rest of the length. Pierre’s eyes rolled back with pleasure, his hips moving up involuntarily, wanting more. Sergio placed a firm grip on his hips, stopping him from losing control. 

Pierre could tell he was fairly new to it, that he hadn’t sucked a lot of dick prior to this. Strangely that turned him on even more. He wasn’t bad, far from it, he was just a bit cautious, focusing on the tip, sucking on it. He could tell the Spaniard wanted to impress when Reggy took a bit more than he could handle into his mouth, causing the boy to gag a bit. Pierre would’ve lied if he said that the sound he’d made hadn’t massively turned him on. A trail of saliva followed the boys wet lips as he pulled away breathless. His cheeks were flushed and pupils blown. Still, he didn’t hesitate taking Pierres cock back in his mouth. 

“Easy...Easy, open wider” Pierre said this time, offering guidance. One hand moving down to the boy’s chin. “Good- Now close your lips, breathe through your nose and slowly take more in. Bit by bit...yeah- fuck like that”

The left backs eyes were big and glossy, looking up at Pierre through his lashes. He looked cute, as cute as one could with a dick in their mouth. Sergio slowly got a rhythm going, taking more and more of Pierre’s cock in his mouth. It was sloppy but damn if it wasn’t the best blowjob he’d gotten in a while.

He knew he wouldn’t last long, not with the boy looking at him like that, not with his lips wrapped around his cock. The thing that sent him over the edge was when the left back tried to swallow him down whole. Moving down his shaft, fighting his gag reflex, his lips stretched and the corners of his eyes watering. Pierre couldn’t take it, the sight too much. He quickly pulled out of the boy’s mouth and came all over his fist, some of his cum shooting onto Reggy’s chin. Moaning a bit louder than he probably should’ve done.

His whole body felt like jelly afterwards, slumping down on the mattress. Sergio settled beside him. None of them spoke a word of what had happened. No cheeky remark this time, no smile, no pinky promises, nothing just silence. Instead, they both cleaned up with their clothes that had been thrown on the floor earlier. There was a sense of acknowledgement in the air between them, that whatever they just did eclipsed ‘just-two-mates-helping-each-other-out’ or whatever the fuck they’d told themselves. 

Pierre didn’t know why but he pulled the boy close to his chest, feeling the boy curl into his side. He didn’t know why he didn’t want the boy to leave just yet. He just didn’t. So they stayed like that, tangled in each other’s arms until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one my loves! I wrote this one together with the first chapter and decided to just make them into 2 parts since they're pretty much both just pwp haha<3


End file.
